


Sol

by Eurasian_Lynx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Change of Fate - AU Universe, Birth, Childbirth, Death, Established Relationship, Every End Is A Beginning, Family, How about adopting a brand new soul as your kid, M/M, Once you're you know immortal and all, Soul Bond, Soulbirth, Souls, Spirits, You know how they said they didn't want kids as humans, new life, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurasian_Lynx/pseuds/Eurasian_Lynx
Summary: When Victor Nikiforov took that final jump into immortality, he wasn't expecting to be separated from his beloved. He wouldn't have expected for the separation to be a mutual agreement. He certainly would never have thought that they were separating because they loved one another so much, and they wanted to add to their love and happiness.But alas, such was the way of things. But they were patient. Yuuri went on to care for the rest of the universe, while Victor remained behind, watching over the Earth. And even when humanity was gone, he still remained. Waiting, watching over.Waiting for the birth of their child.





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axlaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Change of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282754) by [Axlaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/pseuds/Axlaida). 



It wouldn't be long now.

Victor had been growing complacent. Not apathetic, but easily slipping into a near mindless trance as his soul simply hovered on the verge of awareness, drifting near the rings of Saturn. The Earth was long since devoid of life, the chaotic bursts of flaming gases from the dying sun made sure of that. Humanity, well... Victor hadn't worried about humanity in a long time. He honestly couldn't remember if they had lived on or not, escaping to another world. He had been too concerned with waiting, patiently waiting.

Always so patient.

It hadn't been an easy wait, a little under 8 billion years was no small time frame. But he had waited longer before, and at least this time he had Yuuri.

Well, not exactly. Yuuri dropped by every now and then, but he had business to attend to elsewhere. But this time Victor knew where he was, and he wasn't alone anymore. He would happily wait 8 billion years in order for the happiness they shared to grow, rather than spending those years with his beloved. If this was what it took to add to their joy, he would wait to the ends of time for just the split second of rapture. At least this time he knew he wasn't alone, he wasn't lonely.

He did miss his husband, and yes, he still thought of him as his husband. But he knew that Yuuri would come whenever the loneliness began to gnaw at his soul, whenever Victor whispered a plea into the depths to beg him to come back, if just to see him for a moment. He always did, he always kept his promises. And then, when he had business to attend to, he would leave again. But Victor didn't mind, work kept his beloved quite busy, through no fault of his own.

Victor almost wished he could join his darling to lessen the load, but this was more important. They both agreed so. He had to wait here, had to stay through it all.

Because stars weren't fools.

Ah, it was getting closer.

Victor perked up from where his soul drifted, eagerly darting forwards from the rings of Saturn to hover near the asteroid belt, watching with great attention to every little detail. The star was sputtering, nearing the end of its life. It was nearly out of fuel, and couldn't last in its current state for much longer. Soon, so very soon.

The Earth had long since been uninhabitable, what with the changing luminosity of its parent star. But that didn't stop Victor from darting forwards to take one last look around, he'd never get the chance to do so again, after all.

It looked different from how it had once been. The runaway greenhouse effect had increased the pressure on the surface so that all things collapsed beneath its weight, unable to stand up for long. Victor could. He wasn't a thing. It was dry and desolate, and a bit flatter than it had once been. Pressure really worked some marvels.

He drifted over the surface, looking at all the dead rocks and land shapes for one last time. The weather really could wreak some havoc on this dying planet and leave some interesting results. But it wasn't what was most interesting to him, not really.

He came to an unremarkable patch of ground, flattened over the years to nothing special, that had once held a flowing river. And above it, had towered a bridge. And one night, a man had stood on that bridge and wondered what he had left to live for. Victor wasn't really sure of the answer, because things all seemed so different now. But he pressed his soul against the ground anyway, giving it one last thank you for just being there so that he could stand on the structures built above it and meet his husband again for the first time in so very long.

But he had to get back up, he had to stay and watch. He would know when the final end came, but again, stars were no fools. They would know if you were a stranger or one who had been there for eons.

And so he decided to drift out to Mars, moving beyond the path of expansion so that he wouldn't accidentally get too distracted by being engulfed to notice where his baby went. He didn't want to miss a moment of their life, after al-

Oh.

Well, it seemed he mustn't have been paying as much attention as he thought. The soul righted himself from his dreamy daze, instead making sure that he had all his attention and focus turned towards the rapidly sputtering sun. He'd been saying that it couldn't be much longer for some time now, but it really was time.

He could feel the pull on his soul, the Universe letting him know that a star was about to die. It wasn't a very strong pull, more of a nudge. The Universe's way of letting him know to get ready. He couldn't help his soul shining as brightly as the star he once was, leaving the system to momentarily look to be a binary one. He was just so _excited._

And then, it seemed to happen all at once.

(It really didn't, it actually took a very long time, but it seemed to be all at once to the eager soul.)

The sun began puffing itself outwards, enveloping the Earth and moon, yet Mars remained untouched. But it flickered, it stuttered. It wasn't doing very well, and Victor knew that. It wasn't a very healthy star, not after humanity had siphoned some of its mass away for fuel. It was hurting and weak, trying to progress through its natural stages of life, but struggling so hard to do so. He wanted to share his own Stardust, to give to this star what Yuuri had done to him, but the Universe didn't like that plan, and he knew there would be a very severe consequence this time around, so he refrained.

It didn't stop him from crooning softly that it would all be over soon.

The poor star was trembling and weak, and it couldn't maintain a red giant phase for long at all, before it began collapsing in on itself.

In, in, in.

Until it was nothing more than a dim, empty husk of a host.

Victor shot forwards.

The dwarf star meant nothing to him now, it was dead and empty. It had already given its all to the Universe, and was now nothing more than residual energy.

But the small mass of light, of confused, spiritual energy it left behind, that was what he cared about. The newly born soul looked around, confusion and terror momentarily spiking as they were thrust into awareness and existence with no idea of what had happened or what was going on.

But then they noticed Victor, and somewhere, deep down, the new soul recognized him. Recognized him from watching over them for billions of years when they were still a star. For never leaving their side. Not once.

And the little soul surged forwards, pressing themselves as close into him as they could, and he enveloped it happily. He nuzzled his essence around the confused little one, their fears slowly assuaging as they allowed themselves to relax in the embrace of the one who had watched over them for so long. They still had no idea what was going on, but they seemed to have decided that they didn't mind, so long as they had someone to guide them.

Victor cooed softly.

_"It's alright, sweetheart. Papa's got you, well, not really papa, but I'm your papa now. There, there, Sol, it's alright. You're alright. You're safe."_

They were the sun after all. And humanity had named them long ago.

Both Yuuri and Victor liked the ancient name, and the soul didn't seem to care one way or the other, so long as Victor kept holding them. And Yuuri too.

Oh, Yuuri was here. Victor hadn't even noticed.

Was that what it was like to be a parent? To become so wrapped up in your own child that you don't even notice your own husband showing up?

Yuuri didn't seem to begrudge him for it, instead seeming content to mostly ignore him in order to coo at the new soul as well. He pressed his soul up against Victor's as he did so, and Victor returned the gesture. He loosened his embrace, allowing Yuuri to reach in and touch the new existence as well. Little Sol seemed quite pleased with the gesture, not knowing Yuuri himself but recognizing Victor's Stardust in him, and understanding that he was okay to trust.

Stars weren't fools, after all. They could recognize the souls that kept them company, the souls that were kind. They would flee from those that weren't.

But, as much as the three wanted to stay there forever, snuggling against each other and sharing the love that came from a newly expanded family, the Universe had other ideas.

They weren't aggressive about it, but a gentle nudge to remind them that other souls needed tending to. Yuuri and Victor were ready to head off without hesitation. Sol was happy to tag along, slotting themselves between the duo as Victor left Earth's solar system for the first time in 8 billion years, heading off to do his duties as Death in the rest of reality. Sol wasn't Death, but the Universe didn't much mind that they tagged along, so tag along they did.

_"It's so nice to finally meet you, Sol! We waited for you for so long."_

Sol didn't care much for language, not yet, but understood the meaning anyways. They rubbed themselves against Victor, letting him know that they appreciated the affection. The gesture was returned in kind.

_"So tell us more about yourself! Do you want to be a boy? A girl? Both? Neither?"_

_"Victor, I sincerely doubt that they know that, yet."_

Yuuri's soul was twinkling with fond exasperation. Victor just beamed.

Sol didn't really understand what they were talking about, but it was alright. They didn't much care. So long as the two souls that had kept them company throughout their conception stayed close, they couldn't care less what fate laid out for them. They were ready to see all the wonders the Universe had to offer.

And Yuuri and Victor were ready to show them.

And on a distant world, a tribe of creatures looked up at the sky, and danced for joy. The twin stars that always seemed to roam about had been joined by a third, and they were quite certain that this meant good things. After all, the stars were very happy. How did they know this? Well, all three stars were so overflowing with joy that they shone brighter than any other in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went on to become the best star-parents to ever live.
> 
> The only star-parents to ever live, actually.
> 
> And the Universe, as emotionless as it was, swore to it's dying day that if ever it was capable of feeling emotion, it had been right at that moment. And it had been the emotional (or non-emotional as the case may be) embodiment of eye-rolling.
> 
> Hi I really loved the story after binge-reading it in twelve hours (I think >.>) yesterday and I was wandering around this afternoon and had an idea so this thing exists. Wow that sentence probably needed commas. (This whole thing is un-edited and written in one go so this whole thing probably needs commas let's be real. And periods. I have a run-on addiction.)
> 
> Victor would totally adopt the sun don't even try to convince me otherwise. (After all, that star is what allowed life on Earth to be possible which is how he met Yuuri, of course he loves it already.)


End file.
